As a product of intelligent human-machine interface, a touch screen has been widely used in production and life. OGS (One Glass Solution) touch screen is a protection screen of electronic product, which is manufactured by a technique of forming ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) touch electrodes and sensors directly on a glass substrate, wherein the glass substrate is used as a protection glass as well as touch sensors. However, since the thickness of the ITO touch electrode on the OGS touch screen is relatively large, the difference between a portion with ITO touch electrodes and the other portion without ITO touch electrodes on the OGS touch screen is large, which will result in emergence of pattern of ITO touch electrodes on the OGS touch screen, thereby affecting the appearance of the product.
In the prior art, the difference between a portion with ITO touch electrodes and the other portion without ITO touch electrodes on the OGS touch screen is eliminated by superposing an IM (Index Matching) layer with the ITO touch electrodes. Specifically, the emergence of pattern of ITO touch electrodes on the OGS touch screen is eliminated by forming an IM layer on a glass substrate; forming a black matrix on the glass substrate with the IM layer formed thereon; forming a metal layer on the glass substrate with the black matrix formed thereon; forming an OC (Over Cover) layer on the glass substrate with the metal layer formed thereon; and forming ITO touch electrodes on the glass substrate with the OC layer formed thereon and adjusting the IM layer by means of an optical simulation software so that the reflection index of the IM layer and the ITO layer which are superposed with each other is the same as that of the IM layer.
In the prior art, the emergence of the ITO touch electrodes on the OGS touch screen is eliminated by plating of an IM layer on a glass substrate, which makes the manufacturing cost of the OGS touch screen high.